casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Steph Sims
|spouse=Phil Sims (husband) |children=Carmel Sims}} Stephanie '"'Steph"' Sims' (born 11 November 1979) is the mother of Carmel Sims, a friend of Connie Beauchamp's daughter Grace. In 2016, she was arrested after her involvement in Connie's car crash which left Grace brain damaged. Biography At the end of May 2016, Steph met Connie at the school's sports day. When Connie won a race against her, she was bitter about losing. However, Connie and Grace purposely lost the next race to keep Steph happy and ensure that Grace had another chance at befriending Carmel. Connie and Steph later agreed to meet up some time, although it was clear they didn't actually hit it off. (CAS: "This Life") In AugustEvents partially took place in an episode that aired in July, but took place in-universe in August. Carmel was admitted after she broke her leg on a trampoline. However, Connie noticed that Carmel was malnourished and soon realised that Steph had been psychologically abusing her daughter. Connie phoned social services which left Steph furious, and after Connie and Grace left to go home she pursued them in her car. Whilst driving along a road along a high ledge, Steph tried to get Connie to pull over but she didn't. As they both sped down the road, they reached a sharp corner and Steph blocked Connie from turning. In turn, this resulted in Connie driving forward off the ledge and plunging down to the ground below as Steph watched in horror. (CAS: "Sticks and Stones") Following their crash down in the ravine, Steph got out of her car and saw Connie lying on the ground near the wrecked car. Steph drove away from the crash site without phoning for an ambulance, however, she later pulled over and got out of her car to call for help. However, just as she was stepping away from her car to get reception on her phone she was hit by an oncoming vehicle. After paramedics took her into the ED, Jacob grew suspicious about Connie and Grace after being told that Steph's car had damage to one side of it. This eventually led to Jacob discovering their whereabouts and them being taken back to the ED. Jacob later attempted to go and see Steph in order to get revenge for Grace and Connie, but he was stopped by Charlie, Duffy and Josh. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") Steph was admitted to AAU the following Monday under police custody. However, three days later she was attempting to escape when she was attacked by an erratic patient who thought she was a threat to Bernie Wolfe. Steph was apprehended again after this when the man stabbed Fletch.Holby City: "Protect and Serve" (S18, E47) In February 2017, Connie visited Steph in prison but when Connie taunted her about never seeing her daughter again, Steph lashed out, despite apologising to Connie about the crash. Later that day, Steph took a lethal combination of drugs but was admitted to the ED before her suicide attempt was successful. Sam and Cal were able to perform an experimental procedure to save her. However, Charlie was furious with Connie when she hesitated in saving Steph's life when alone in resus with her. Charlie managed to step in, and her husband Phil also hesitated in his threats to tell Carmel that she was dead. (CAS: "Slipping Under") Behind the scenes made her first appearance as infamous Steph in May 2016.]] Tonicha Lawrence portrayed Steph Sims on Casualty in 2016 for three episodes. She also made an appearance as the character in the Holby City episode "Protect and Serve" which took place over the week after Connie's car crash and the ED helicopter crash. She reprised her role in 2017 for another episode. To date, Steph has appeared in four episodes of Casualty. Due to her involvement in the car crash at the end of series 30, Steph has become one of the most prominent and disliked cross-series guest characters. Lawrence's acting has been branded the opposite; fans have praised her via social media and she's also received positive reception from media outlets on her appearances. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters